Cakakakak
Body Modification Expert: Mayuri has done extensive research on modifying bodies, and he has upgraded a variety of his own body parts to function as weapons and provide him with useful abilities. In addition, he can also restructure his own body in an extremely short period of time if necessary, such as when he rearranged the contents of his arm in order to prevent Pernida Parnkgjas from controlling it.146 LiquidForm Mayuri's Liquid Form. Nikushibuki (肉飛沫, Flesh Splash)147: When Mayuri stabs himself with his Zanpakutō while in its sealed state, it shifts him into a liquid form. Doing so doesn't kill him, as it is a last resort technique, but instead simply leaves him unable to attack or be attacked, making it an effective escape tool. He can move around and speak in this form. He reforms after a few days, but without any of his previous body modifications.148 This ability is a result of the extensive amount of experimentation he has performed on himself.149 Jabarakaina (蛇腹腕, Snake Belly Arm)147: His left arm can extend out like a grappling hook. When the arm is attacked it explodes on impact, but with his regenerative serum, this is not a problem (though it does cause him serious pain).150 Hidden Kusarigama: He is able to pull part of his ear out to form a scythe, attached to a rope-like ligament, for use as a kusarigama. It is easily as sharp as a standard Zanpakutō, and he is quite skilled in its use. Nisehada (贋膚, False Skin)147: Another one of Mayuri's abilities, likely achieved scientifically, is his ability to meld with the color and texture of the environment. He used it while attempting to track the Ryoka in Soul Society.151 When he reveals himself, the topical camouflage flakes away. Organ Replacement Surgery: Most impressively, he has demonstrated the ability to replace functional internal organs with false ones, a feat he performs on himself and his lieutenant to safeguard them from injury. This particular operation is conceived of and carried out in the span of less than an hour.152 Tracking Expert: He has stated that he merely needs a strand of a person's hair to find them. By using a simple chemical process, he can discern the location of the person in question, using their DNA as a reference.153 Zanpakutō Modification Expert: Uniquely among Shinigami, Mayuri can manually alter and improve his own Zanpakutō and its capabilities. When fighting Szayelaporro, Mayuri revealed that he had installed a self-destruct feature in his Bankai that would activate should it attack him.154 During his skirmish with a zombified Hitsugaya, he displayed the use of a sensor installed in the hilt of his Zanpakutō that allowed it to automatically counter all sword attacks aimed toward him.155 After paralyzing Kenpachi with Ashisogi Jizō, Kyōdo Yon in order to incapacitate him, Mayuri noted that he would have to upgrade the paralyzing power of his Shikai after seeing that Kenpachi could still move his eyes.156 Most notably, however, Mayuri used the information he gained on Pernida Parnkgjas during their battle to create an alternate form of his Bankai in order to counter the latter's The Compulsory.157 Arrancar Resurrection: Mayuri has found a way to bring deceased Arrancar back to life with their personalities158 and fighting skills159 intact; he can also fully restore any body parts they lost in death, such as with the revived Luppi Antenor, who lost the upper half of his body to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.160 However, these resurrected Arrancar are not innately loyal to Mayuri, so he keeps them in line by electrically shocking the pain centers in their brains.161 He has also integrated his Postcognition Drug into the bodily fluids of all his resurrected Arrancar, so if their opponents come into contact with these fluids, they will experience the effects of the drug.162 Expert Swordsman: While not as proficient in swordsmanship as some other captains, Mayuri is skilled enough to hold his own in a fight. His expertise with his Zanpakutō lies in his effective use of its abilities while in either Shikai or Bankai, rather than his swordsmanship skill. He relies on those abilities, or his pre-planned strategies, rather than actually engaging in melee combat with his opponent. Mayuri seems to be ambidextrous, as he wields his Zanpakutō in his right hand and his scythe-ear in his left (often simultaneously). During the Bount Invasion, he briefly wields his Zanpakutō left-handed as well. Kidō Expert: According to Shunsui Kyōraku, Mayuri is one of the most proficient Kidō users in Soul Society.163 He can release a destructive form of Kidō silently from the palms of his hands, blasting holes through walls,164165 and instantly create Kidō barriers to protect others.166 Shunpo Expert: Mayuri is able to easily outmaneuver Uryū Ishida's use of the Quincy Hirenkyaku technique to set up a surprise attack. Mayuri points out that Shunpo can counter Hirenkyaku but that it's very tiring for him.167 He was not fast enough to outmaneuver with Uryū when he entered the Quincy: Letzt Stil, making him at least an expert in the technique.168 He dodged a close-range attack from Tōshirō Hitsugaya by moving behind him almost instantaneously.169 Great Spiritual Power: As the captain of the 12th Division, Mayuri boasts a great amount of spiritual power. He is noted to having amazing spiritual pressure that comes in waves.170 His Reiatsu is pink.126 Enhanced Endurance: Mayuri has a high tolerance towards pain and damage. In his fight against Uryū Ishida, he survived having almost half of his body blown off.171 ZanpakutōEdit Ashisogi Jizō redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc and the Beast Swords arc see Ashisogi Jizō (Zanpakutō spirit). Ashisogi Jizō (疋殺地蔵, Leg-Cutting Jizō): Mayuri's Zanpakutō's guard is wrapped in cloth, and has several spiky protrusions sticking out right below the blade, which appear to resemble leaves. The hilt is pink. Unlike most Shinigami, his Zanpakutō's sheath hangs directly in front of him, instead of to his side as they are commonly worn, through a visibly modified hook on the end of the hilt of Ashisogi Jizō. At some point during the Quincy Blood War, Mayuri installed a sensor in Ashisogi Jizō that causes it to automatically block all sword attacks within two feet of his body at an angle of sixty degrees or greater.155 Ashisogijizo Mayuri's Shikai, Ashisogi Jizō. Shikai: Ashisogi Jizō's Shikai command is "Rip" (掻き毟れ, kakimushire; Viz "Tear him up"). Ashisogi Jizō's blade glows and transforms into a deformed trident with curved, serpentine blades. The middle blade is straighter and longer than the side blades, and appears to ascend from the guard, which is shaped like a baby's head with hands clasped in prayer (as Ksitigarbha is depicted), all mounted on his sword's normal hilt, which has more ornate spiky protrusions on either side, which resemble golden leaves right below the guard. The baby's mouth secretes a poisonous vapor in this form at various intervals.172 Shikai Special Ability: The weapon works like the venom of a spider bite; when an opponent is stabbed by Ashisogi Jizō, it severs the brain signals controlling the neural impulses for movement in the limbs of the victim, regardless of where they were struck. But, unlike regular paralysis, the pain receptors and nerve endings are unaffected by the weapon, so the victim can still feel pain, even in a paralyzed limb.173 Healing the stab wound does not immediately remove the inflicted paralysis.126 Ashisogi Jizō, Kyōdo Yon (疋殺地蔵 恐度四, Leg-Cutting Jizō, Terror Magnitude 4): Mayuri sticks his finger in one eye of the baby's head, causing it to begin leaking a dark fluid while the baby opens its mouth to scream. Anyone not of Mayuri's blood who hears the scream for 4 seconds will be paralyzed. In contrast to Ashisogi Jizō's initial ability of only stopping the neural impulses of movement, this technique completely paralyzes everything biological.174 Ep198KonjikiAshisogiJizō Mayuri's Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. Bankai: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō (金色疋殺地蔵, Golden Leg-Cutting Jizō; Viz "Divine Leg-Cutting Jizō"): The baby's head on the guard opens its mouth as it produces a giant creature with the body of a caterpillar in a red cape, with a grotesque golden baby's head and arms, and a silver halo hovering around its head. Near the back of the halo are 4 bells, 2 on each side. While in this form, his Zanpakutō returns to its sealed state. It emits its own red Reiatsu upon release.175 In this state, the creature seems to follow Mayuri's verbal commands. While using his Bankai, Mayuri's Reiatsu turns red.176 Mayuri achieved Bankai with the fifth Nemuri he created, which he used to modify his Zanpakutō.177 KonjikiAshisogiJizōPoison Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō's poison ability in use against Szayelaporro. Bankai Special Ability: The creature breathes a poisonous derivative of Mayuri's blood, which is lethal to anyone who breathes it, aside from Mayuri and Nemu. The poison spreads through an area of about 200 meters around Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō,178 and it is almost impossible to avoid. The poison of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō poison is very potent, as Szayelaporro's body started to break down immediately after it was introduced.179180 The poison has an antidote, which Nemu keeps behind her lieutenant's badge, and which Mayuri keeps on his person.181 Mayuri can change the composition of the poison as well, ensuring that no foolproof antidote can ever be manufactured to cure it, and no immunity is developed against it.182 Even if the opponent does not breathe, the poison will still enter their body.65 Retractable Blades: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō can produce numerous blades which extend from its chest, allowing it to run through and skewer opponents. This, when used simultaneously with its poison, makes Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō particularly lethal to anyone that cannot keep a safe distance, which is in turn difficult due to its immense size. In addition to creating blades, it can also apparently devour an opponent after it charges into them, killing them.183184(Unnamed) Self-Destruct Protocol: Mayuri has also physically modified Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō itself so it will self-destruct and return to its sealed state if it attacks him.154(Unnamed) 639Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo - Matai Fukuin Shotai Mayuri's modified Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō: Matai Fukuin Shōtai. Modified Bankai: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō: Matai Fukuin Shōtai (金色疋殺地蔵: 魔胎伏印症体, Golden Leg-Cutting Jizō: Demonic Womb Covering Seal Symptomatic Body; Viz "Demonic Recumbent Womb"): When necessary, Mayuri can unleash a modified form of his Bankai. This takes the form of an enormous, heavyset, dark-skinned baby dressed in a white loincloth and with white fabric covering its pectorals. It has a misshapen head with completely white eyes, which is adorned with two branches of a balancing scale holding up large boxes, and its belly has a large vertical gash in the center with kanji written on either side. The baby rests on a large pile of thick umbilical cords with visible veins.185 Modified Bankai Special Ability: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō: Matai Fukuin Shōtai can create modified versions of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō with the information and data Mayuri sends to it; this allows it to counter specific abilities of Mayuri's opponents.186 639Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo bursts A Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō with surface nerves is created. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō (Surface Nerves): When fighting Pernida Parnkgjas, Mayuri had his modified Bankai create a Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō that had nerves on the surface of its body, which, though causing it intense pain simply by coming into contact with the air and ground, allowed it to effectively resist Pernida's The Compulsory because its nerves were divided into 70000 layers, each one of which would peel off if Pernida's nerves entered i